Heart's Music
by pandaphant
Summary: After Anastasia moves to Lima, Ohio to live with her aunt and cousin, she never expects to join Glee club. Or fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT! I REPEAT DO NOT! OWN GLEE OR ANY CHARACTERS YOU RECONIZE!**

My feet shuffled on the tile floor of the airport. I could see Finn's head above everyone else's in the airport, but he still couldn't find me. What a buttcake! I told Aunt Carole that what I planned on wearing, but she's pretty short, so her only hope was Finn.

"Finn!" I screamed. A couple of people near me shot me annoyed looks, which I returned. Finn's head turned but his eyes moved right over me. I waved my arms. There was a man and another boy standing next to Finn, and the boy tugged on Finn's sleeve and pointed at me. A dopey smile washed over his face as he rushed towards me.

"Annie!" He reached me and pulled me into a hug. I saw Aunt Carole and the other people walking calmly towards me over Finn's shoulder. "I missed you!" I pulled myself out of Finn's grasp and launched myself into Auntie's arms.

"Auntie!" I squealed.

"Annie!" "She squeezed me tightly, making my hug last since I rarely hug anybody. "You're a little touchy today. Feeling okay?"

"Much better since I got away from that hellhole." I pulled away and looked at the boy. He had pale skin and light blue eyes. His hair was carefully styled to the side and he wore knee-high boots. One look at him and I can tell he's gay.

"Anastasia, this is my husband Burt,"- Auntie pointed to the man, obviously-"and my step-son Kurt." Burt stuck his hand out and I reluctantly shook his hand.

"We better get going." Finn grabbed my medium sized bag off the machine thingy, Burt took the largest one, and Auntie grabbed my guitar case. My backpack and toiletries bag were nestled safely in my larger backpack, which is currently on my back.

"Wait, is it raining?" I asked. My hair takes forever to dry and I really don't need a bath.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt answered. His voice was higher pitched than teenaged boy, but not higher than a girl's. It's actually really cute. Man, what is wrong with me today?

"My hair takes forever to dry. Can you grab my beanie? It's in the front pocket." I turned so Kurt could grab it. This beanie's black, though I have other colored ones. I tucked my hair inside and checked for loose strands. "Thanks." We stepped outside, and I was immediately hit with a blast of cold that we don't get in downtown LA.

"Whoa!" I covered my face. "Cold!" I pulled my jacket tighter against me, and silently cursed whatever force gave me the idea of wearing a tank-top in the middle of February. My teeth chattered, and I'm positive my arms and legs are covered in goose-bumps.

"Here's our car." Finn pointed out a silver Mazda. Kurt opened the trunk and walked to the backseat. Finn and Burt tossed in my luggage's and slammed it shut. I ended up sitting in the middle between the boys. "So….. How ya been?" I raised my eyebrows at Finn. "Oh yeah, sorry." Kurt turned to me.

"Not to be nosy or anything," he said. "But why are you here, anyway?" I took a deep breath.

"It's a long, complicated story." I replied. "See there's this gang, where I used to live…"

"So let me get this straight." Kurt said, climbing out of the car. "Your parents kicked you out of the house because your friend was raped by a gang. They figured you joined the gang, and did something to upset them, though you hadn't." I nodded.

"When you say it like that, it doesn't sound so complicated." I smiled a bit. I thought about Riley almost every day. What happened to her shouldn't have. I should have been there to protect her. On numerous accounts I thought about finding the men who Riley described to me, but I knew I would disappoint her if I did. She always saw the best in me, and I wasn't going to let her down. Riley's parents wanted me to live with them, so that I could be there for her, but the social workers refused, since I had relatives in Ohio.

"It does sound complicated though." I fumbled a bit on the step on the porch. "Nice, Annie." I punched Finn roughly in the arm. "Hey! That kinda hurt!" He rubbed his arm.

"It was supposed to."

"Finn, show Anastasia her room." Auntie said. "You can come back for the other bags." Finn grabbed the largest one and lugged it up the stairs.

"Wait up, Fish!" Finn groaned at his old nickname. I hurried up the stairs, nearly falling on my face multiple times. Finn showed my room and d\left my bags inside.

"I'll grab you luggage's and maybe Kurt will help you organize your closet and stuff." He left and I looked at the room. It's larger than my old room. The walls are white, but I'm sure Auntie will let me paint them, plus I have posters to cover them. There's a large dresser pressed to the wall next to a closed door, which I can guess is either the bathroom or the closet.

I turned around. There was a full-sized bed, with bright orange pillows and an orange chrysanthemum on a white comforter. My old bed was way too small for my body. I used to have a twin bed with teletubbies on the comforter. I sat down on my bed and waited for Finn to get back with my bags.

I'll have to ask Auntie later if she remembered to sign the transfer papers. I wouldn't mind missing school, but I'm almost positive Auntie would freak out if she forgot.

I started humming. Knowing Finn, he probably stopped to make a snack or something. I might as well do something to pass the time. I knelt next to my guitar case and clicked the locks open. I pushed some papers and clothes out of the way, and grabbed the neck of my beautiful, lime green, guitar. Riley had painted it a long time ago. She also added clear paint with glitter on it, and some ribbons along the sides.

I strummed a few chords, and tuned the guitar. Starting the beginning, I sang the words.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

I stood up and sat on my bed.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

"You're really good." I jumped up and turned to the door. Kurt was standing there with Finn behind him. "You sing in front of people?" Finn pushed past Kurt and dropped my stuff next to the others. He then flopped on my bed, his back in the air.

"Sometimes." I replied. "I like performing. But you pretty much get tomatoes thrown at you if you do in LA."

"Who are your favorite artists?" Kurt asked. "You didn't really seem like a country person." His eyes took in my red and black plaid jeans.

"I'm not." I said. I moved my hand up and down the neck of my guitar. "I like some songs though. I'm more of a pop/rock person. I like Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Pink, and Kelly Clarkson. They're my favorite." Kurt gasped.

"Lady Gaga is my idol!" I grinned.

"She's awesome!"

"Totally!"

"I think she's kinda lame, to be honest." Finn said. His voice was muffled a bit by my pillow, but we could still hear him. Kurt and I both gasped.

"How dare you sir!" I giggled a bit at that.

"Whatever." Finn pushed himself up, and hauled himself out the door. I turned to Kurt.

"I don't mean to be rude, and I don't want you to be offended or anything, but you are gay, right?" I thought I said the wrong thing when Kurt drew in a sharp breath. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be rude or anything!" He laughed.

"Yes, I'm gay." He said. I let out a breath of relief. "And I have a boyfriend." We sat there for a moment. "Are you homophobic?" he asked quickly.

"No, no, no!" I assured him. "Not at all!" Kurt let out a breath this time. The doorbell rang. "Is that your boyfriend?" I teased. He blushed, so I'm sure it was.

"I'll introduce you!" Kurt rushed out of the room calling out, "I'll get it!" He bounded down the stairs. I heard the door open, and some talking, but I didn't catch the words. I set to fixing up my room. I set my guitar back in it's case, and deciding to put away my clothes later, shoved my suitcase in my closet.

"Gosh, this room is so plain…" I thought out loud.

"What color do you plan to paint it?" Kurt asked, once again scaring me. This time I was standing near the bed and when I jumped I landed on something, causing me to fall on my back.

"Oof!" My breath rushed out of my lungs, and I wheezed. Kurt was laughing hysterically as he tried to help me up. The guy next to him was laughing a bit, too. "You… know…" I wheezed. "It's not… nice to… laugh… at people… you… don't… know…" The boy's eyed widened a bit as I stood to full height. I gave out a short laugh.

"Kurt!" I exclaimed. "He's shorter than you!" I giggled. "I'm Anastasia."

"Blaine." He gave me a smile. It was kinda charming, but I kinda thought he was being a kiss-ass, too.

"Dude," I replied seriously. "Be yourself, not a kiss-ass." His eyes widened, before he shook his head.

"Okay." He shrugged. It was quiet for a minute.

"So you guys make-out and stuff?" I asked. Kurt gave me an incredulous look, while Blaine attempted (and failed) to hide a smile.

"That's kind of what people in relationships do…" Kurt replied slowly. Geez, he's making me seem stupid.

"Well, I know that!" I hit my chest in a 'der-da-der' motion. "I mean, people are okay with that?" Kurt thought for a moment, but Blaine ended up answering.

"Not really. I mean most people here are homophobes." He shrugged like it was no big deal, but I knew it'd probably hurt a bit.

"Like Finn." I added. Kurt's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes.

"You knew Finn was a homophobe?" He asked sharply. I nodded cautiously. "And you didn't tell me?" I held my hands up in surrender.

"Hey! Gimme a break!" I said. "I just met you this morning! Holy fridge-ollies!" I huffed and sat on my bed, crossing my arms. "I swear, people these days!"

"Sorry!" Kurt replied sheepishly. "Anyway, yeah. We do make-out and stuff." He blushed and looked down. Blaine just let out a laugh and whispered something in Kurt's ear, who blushed even more. I figured I probably didn't want to know…

"Whoa, Blaine." I replied smirking. "Whispering dirty things his Kurt's ear?" They both blushed. "Eww. I was kidding, but I guess you guys weren't…" Finn came rushing in.

"Who's whispering what?" I looked at him before bursting out laughing. I waved him off as he looked between Kurt, Blaine and me. "Umm, okay." He stepped out of the room. I looked over at them, still laughing a bit. When I saw their red faces, I started laughing all over again.

"Man, you're just as weird as Finn." Kurt said, shaking his head. "We'll be in my room if you need me!" He grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him to Kurt's room. I heard Burt yell "Door open!" before I shut my door. I think I'm gonna like it here.

**My first fan-fiction ever. I've written some and typed some, but I've never published them... So please, please, please give me feed back! It would be greatly appricated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEART'S MUSIC; CHAPTER 2**

"Welcome to McKinley High!" Kurt said, throwing his arms up dramatically. "The best and worst place on Earth!" I laughed. He grabbed my hand.

"I'll take you to the office." He didn't let go of my hand, and I didn't mind, but it felt weird holding someone's hand. We passed by a bunch of jocks, who glared and laughed at Kurt. What buttcakes. I outta punch them…

"Here we are." Kurt gives me a small push towards the office door. "I'd show you around, but I have to get to class." He gives me a small smile and walks off. I took a deep breath and open the door.

"Can I help you with something?" I jumped a bit, slamming my back into my locker door, causing it to close. "Sorry." I lifted my eyes and saw a kid in a wheelchair.

"Umm. Yeah." I replied. Didn't the boys tell me that there was a wheelchair kid in Glee club? "Do you know where the Glee room is?" The boy smiled. He turned himself around **(A/N kinda makes it seem like Artie's doing the Hokey pokey, huh?) **and motioned for me to follow him. I trailed after him, feeling slightly useless walking behind a crippled kid. Shouldn't I be helping him or something?

I noticed his arms were dragging slightly, and figured, hey! This guy's showing me the Glee room. Least thing I could do is help him out! I grabbed the handle bars on the back of his chair, and gave him a small smile-like thing when he looked at me in surprise.

"Thank you." He turned back around. He gave me directions to the Glee room. I turned down a few hallways and glared at people who rudely bumped into me. We finally walked through the door- or in this kid's case; wheeled in- and I let go of him, so he could wheel himself to where ever he sits.

"Anastasia!" Kurt called waving his arm. "Anastasia, over here!" I smiled at him and stalked over to him, very aware of the others eyes on me. I flopped on the chair next to him.

"Man this school is rough." I sigh dramatically. "They actually expect you to do work!" I shook my head in fake aggravation. Kurt giggled, but shut up when a very small brunette walked in. She was rambling on about something, and the other Glee clubbers were desperately trying to get her to stop. I assumed this was Rachel. She's Finn's girlfriend and one of Kurt's best friends.

"Shut up hobbit!" A Hispanic girl hissed. "Go scope out the new chick or something." Immediately, Rachel's eyes flashed to me.

"You're the new girl?" She was staring at me through narrowed eyes. "How much talent do you have? We can always use more background vocals. I usually sing lead and a duet with Finn, unless someone complains and Mr. Shue gives them a solo or something." See I might have liked her for Finn's sake, until she said that she needed back ground vocals. I mean seriously, how self-centered is this girl? Does she really think that she's _that_ much better than everyone? Gosh, I really hate people like that.

So I rudely ignored her rambling and turned to Kurt, who was talking to Blaine, who had come in when Rachel was being… rude. I sighed in boredom. Man where the heck is the teacher? Shouldn't he be… I don't know… teaching?

"Hey, guy," The teacher walked in rubbing his hands together. "I noticed that some of you are excited to be graduating, and some of you aren't. So this week's lesson is…" He turned to write on the board. When he was finished, we all read what he wrote down. 'Enjoying life.'

"Mr. Shue?" Kurt's hand shot up in the air. "This is Anastasia." He pulled my arm get me to stand up, and more eyes were on me this time. I was glad that today I was wearing my white combat boots instead of one of my bright colored ones. Lots of people are judgy here. I nodded at them, and one that has a Mohawk nodded back.

"Hey." I gave a sharp wave.

"Are you going to audition, today?" The teacher, Mr. Shue, asked. I shrugged.

"I guess." I replied. "Sure." I looked around for Finn. We had a song planned and he said he would help me. "Where's Finn?" The Rachel glared at me.

"Why do you want him?" She practically growled.

"Why are you so protective?" I shot back. "Take a chill tablet and calm the hell down. People these days I swear." Rachel scoffed and stood up.

"Mr. Shuester." She started. "This girl obviously isn't fit to join Glee club. She was being rude and we don't need her dragging us down." I raise my eyebrow. Excuse me?

"I'll show you dragging!" I hissed and took a step towards her. Rachel flinched back, but someone grabbed me from behind. **(A/N This scene wasn't originally in here, but I was too lazy to go back and fix it…)**

"Calm." Finn whispered in my ear. "Breathe in and out." I took a deep breath and leaned back against Finn. "Now go sing, it calms you down." I walked to the piano and sat on it. The band started playing. I counted the beats in my head… and started singing.

"_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

_I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything_

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_'fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew?_

_Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened?_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep_

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who knew?_

_My darling_

_My darling_

_Who knew?_

_My darling_

_I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who knew,_

_Who knew?"_

After finishing I did feel strangely calm. Singing is just calming I guess. Unless you're, like, singing screamer music or something… Then you'd be all angry and depressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEART'S MUSIC CHAPTER 3**

**A/N this is where things get interesting… The last 2 chapters were kinda of boring but were defiantly necessary…**

It was now a 2 weeks after I joined New Directions, and they were actually pretty cool. Santana did come around, kind of, though she was still mean sometimes. Mr. Shue had a date with Ms. Pillsbury, so he said we could just skip Glee club today. So new Directions decided to go the Lima Bean and just... chill.

I flopped on one of the cushioned chairs and let out of over-exaggerated sigh of relief. "Be a doll, and get me a Caramel light, Fish?" Finn glared at me, but nodded. **(A/N Did I already establish that Fish is Anastasia's nickname for Finn? I can't remember.) **"Thanks." I closed my eyes, only meaning to rest for a little bit. I woke with a start to hot coffee being pressed to my face.

"Fudge sticks!" I yelled, punching my arms out like a crazy person. New Directions laughed, and Puck dodged my flailing limbs. I glared at him, which he cheerfully ignored. "Give me my coffee." I grabbed it from his shaking hands. I took a large amount in my mouth and spit it out on him.

"Hey!" Puck wiped his eyes and shook off the coffee. "You are so gonna pay for that." He gave me a mischievous grin, which I returned. I stood up and he charged at me. I ducked under his arm and kicked the back of his knee. He sagged and while he was down I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

I grinned at his incredulous expression, and the other New Directions shocked faces. It was quiets for a moment before Santana spoke up.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"How did you do that?"

"Where'd you learn that?"

"That was awesome!"

"I've taken boxing, karate, martial arts, kick boxing, and gymnastics since I was, like, five." I answered. I released Puck from my hold and he rubbed his arm.

"Damn." He said. "You got moves." I laughed and sat back down on the chair. I began drinking my coffee, but nearly spit it out when something started vibrating.

"Stupid phone!" I dug my phone out of my boot. The number wasn't any that I recognized.

"You keep your phone in your shoe?" Someone asked. I ignored them.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Anastasia?" A soft voice asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes…"

"It's Riley." I gasped. I stared at Kurt.

"Riley?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"I just said that, didn't I?" She giggled. "How's life 'over yonder'?" She burst into hysterics at her own joke.

"Yeah I guess you did." I mouthed 'Bathroom' at Kurt and he pointed to the back towards the front of the shop, near the counter where you order. I hurried over. "It's pretty good. I made some new friends when I joined the Glee club at my school. And Finn's step-brother is really cool."

"That's good, but what's a Glee Club?"

"It's kind of like a choir, but different." I tried explaining. "I'm not that good at explaining things remember? Don't ask me." We both laughed. We talked for a while before Riley had to leave.

"I'll call you later." She promised before hanging up. I stuffed my phone back in my boot and walked out of the bathroom. There were 3 more boys with blazers sitting with new Directions than when I left; and one was sitting in my seat. _My_ seat. In honor of Mercedes; hello to the no.

"You're sitting in my seat." I stated flatly. He guy in my chair was blonde and he was currently in an animated conversation with Blaine. The other 2 boys were talking to Kurt and Rachel. The blonde one was startled and his legs that were on the table, hit my coffee, knocking it all over the floor. "And you knocked over my coffee. You better be buying me a new one." I glared at him. His eyes were wide as he stared at me.

"H-hi." He said. "I'm Jeff." He stuck his hand out and smiled widely at me.

"Anastasia." I stared at his hand until he dropped it. "Now are you gonna get me my coffee, or do I have to make you?" The Asian boy in the blazer laughed.

"How are you gonna make him get you a coffee?" The black boy next to him smiled a bit, as if me being able to kicks their butts into next Thursday was hilarious.

"Easy." My arm shot out and grabbed Jeff's arm and he gave a yelp of surprise. I ripped his arm around his the same way I did to Puck. I kicked his leg and guided him to the ground, pressing the side of his face against the glass of the table. I managed to put his face on the small spot that wasn't covered in Caramel Light Frappuccino. All three of the blazered boys were staring at me in shock. Well, not Jeff, since his face was being pressed in the table, but his eyes were wide.

"Holy crap!" The dark skinned one exclaimed. "I'm David and that's Wes. That was amazing!" I smiled.

"So I've been told." I let go of Jeff, who just turned around and stared at me some more. "Are you going to get my coffee?" He took off at a fast pace towards the line. I sat down in my chair and laid my head on the arm.

"So why are you guys all dressed up?" I asked David and Wes.

"We're not dressed up." Wes said, smiling. "It's our school uniform. We go to Dalton Academy." That name sounds so familiar…

"That's where Kurt and I used to go to school!" Blaine piped up. "It's in Westerville." I gave the 2 boys confused looks.

"Then what are you guys doing here?"

"Kurt texted us and told us you guys would be here." David replied. "Nick had some kind of family thing, so he couldn't come. I'm surprised Jeff came without him!" Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"Those 2 are attached at the hip." Kurt explained, seeing my confused look.

"I bet Jeff glad he came now." Wes smirked at me just as Jeff came running back, practically shoving the coffee in my face.

"Thanks." I sipped at my drink. Jeff continued to stand there, staring at me. The boys snickered at him, even the McKinley ones. "Can I help you?" He shook his head.

"Just, you know, enjoying the view." He replied. I choked on my coffee. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Finn stand up menacingly, but Rachel pulled him down. Wes, David and Blaine looked at him shocked. Kurt and Puck looked amused, while Finn just look like he wanted to out-right _murder_ Jeff. But the girls, unfortunately, weren't paying attention to what Jeff said; they were too busy staring at me.

"Are you blushing?" Mercedes stage-whispered. "She's blushing!" This of course made me blush more.

"Shut up!" I dug my phone out and started playing Temple Run. I tried ignoring the girls, and I almost did, until Brittany said, "Does Jeff like Kitty?" The Dalton boys exchanged confused looks. I could practically hear their thoughts, _who's Kitty?_

"Yeah, Britt," Santana answered. "He thinks Kitty's smokin'."

"Kitty's on fire?" Brittany started panicking.

"No, Britt, Jeff think's Kitty's hot." Santana reassured her.

"Who's Kitty?" Wes asked looking really confused.

"Wait." Brittany said. "I thought Jeff was a dolphin, too?"

"No, sweetie," Mercedes answered. "Not all boys that go to Dalton are dolphins." Brittany nodded in understanding.

"I'm seriously confused now." David exclaimed.

"Story of my life." I answered. I exited out of the games and shoved my phone back in my shoe.

"Brittany calls Anastasia Kitty." Kurt explained, putting a calming hand on David's arm. "And a dolphin is someone who is gay." The boys seemed to get the major point, but Jeff had this look on his face.

"Why does she call you Kitty?" He asked me. I open my mouth to answer, but Brittany beat me to it.

"Well, I thought she was a cat," Brittany explained. "But she said she wasn't."

"Why did you think she was a cat?"

"Because she has eyes like a cat's." At this, Jeff turned to look at me. "And her hair is black and really soft." Jeff nodded, but I could tell he didn't really get what she was saying.

Wes looked at his watch. "Shoot. We better get going if we're going to make curfew." They waved at us as they left, but Jeff gave me a secretive smile. As soon as they were out the door the girls and Kurt surrounded me, making me feel slight claustrophobic.

"Jeff liiikkkkesss yoouu!" Tina sang giggling. Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes and Sugar laughed at that. Santana leaned towards me.

"Don't tell me you _don't_ want to tap that." She whispered in my ear. "Cos that would be a waste of fine ass." I blushed again.

"I've never seen you blush before, Kitty!" Brittany exclaimed smiling at me innocently. "You look cute!" I laughed.

"Thanks, I guess." I stood up and stretched my arms. "I'm pooped. Kurt, are we leaving yet?" He nodded and went to get Blaine from the group of boys.

"Come on."

The next few days at school were filled with teasing remarks and 'star struck' glances. I managed to punch a few of the guys in the arm before they made sure to do it more than an arm's length away from me.

On Friday, a giggling Kurt and a smiling like-I-know-something-you-don't Blaine came up to me.

"Hello, Anastasia." Kurt said in a formal way. "Please follow us." Of course the please was just there for display. Both Blaine and Kurt grabbed my forearms and began dragging me back to where they came from. I didn't really struggle, but I did shift my arms a bit, I mean, it was like they were trying to give me an Indian Burn or something.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. I stumbled a bit over something on the ground, but it probably was a crack or something.

"Places." Kurt replied. Blaine shot him a look.

"You'll see. It's a surprise!" I tripped again, and the boys had to haul me up this time; which is good because I was wearing my hot pink leggings today and it would've gotten all dirty. They took me to the courtyard with the concrete bleachers and sat me on one of the tables.

"Stay here." Kurt said. I went to stand up, but one glare from Kurt had me sitting right back down. Martial Arts or not, you _do not_ want to face Kurt Hummel's wrath. "Just stay here and you'll see why." Blaine reached his hand out and Kurt slipped his in. They quickly walked off, leaving by myself, like a loner. Man, I used to be used to feeling like a loner, but these days, with the Glee kids, I haven't felt like loner. I'm still not sure if that's a good thing or not…

I started humming the Batman Theme song. Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na, Batman! Batman! Suddenly, music started playing. Well not music, but hums and noises that sound like the only acapella group within a 20 mile radius.

I spun in my seat, eyes wide, as about 15-20 uniformed guys came running down the giant concrete stairs. I spotted Jeff as he walked ahead of everyone else, and Wes and David were right behind him.

"Umm." I blinked. "What are you guys doing?" Jeff smiled at me, while David winked. What the French toast is going on? Then Jeff started singing.

I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

Oh dear God. What is he doing?

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Some of the other Warblers held up signs that I hadn't known they were holding. Each one had a number on it, expect one of them had a dash on it. _649-7330_

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

I walked up to Jeff, who actually looked a little scared. I grabbed a pen he had in the pocket of his blazer and wrote down the number.

"Maybe." I said and walked off. After all, Jeff _is_ kinda cute…

**Hey! So i finally uploaded, and I think this time I uploaded faster than last time, so YAY! But yeah, reveiw, Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Kurt!" I yelled. He turned, saw me, and hurried the opposite direction. "Hey! Get back here!" I ran the direction he went, pushing people out of my way. How dare he set me up! I have no time to date, and I know nothing about Jeff. Kurt should know this!

"Have you seen Kurt?" Blaine asked as I passed him. I glared at him and grabbed his arm, dragging him with me.

"Yeah." I snapped. "And you better be lucky I'm letting you live long enough to see him again." His eyes widened, and he struggled to get out of my grip.

"It was all Kurt's idea!" Blaine blurted out. "He was trying to play match maker."

"Thanks for snitching on me, sweetie." Kurt said sarcastically, coming around the corner. "I appreciate it."

"She's scary!" Kurt gave him his famous bitch glare. He turned to me with a mischievous smile.

"Did you like your surprise?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Why did you do that?" Kurt sighed. He walked over to me and peeled my fingers off of Blaine's arm.

"Come on." Kurt motioned for me to follow him then slipped his hand into Blaine's. He led me to the choir room. "Now I'm really good at match making. And so I know when people are made for each other. Like you and Jeff for instance. Jeff is a huge goofball, and a lot of the time he doesn't take things all too seriously. That's where you come in. You can be fun, but you need someone like Jeff to help you live a little. Like Jeff needs someone like you to keep him grounded; show him what really matters.

"Plus, Jeff's totally in love with you." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I replied. "I'm not saying that I'm going to immediately go out with him, but I will give him a chance, as soon as he stops acting like a teenage Justin Bieber fan-girl. And we have to be friends first." Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"I think you'd make a great couple, too. But I think I would have done a more subtle approach." Blaine said.

"Like what?" Kurt teased. "Trapping Jeff and Anastasia in a room then have the Warblers help you sing 'Can you feel the Love Tonight'?" Blaine flushed.

"Oh my gosh!" I wheezed between laughter. "You were totally going to that, weren't you?" Kurt attempted to hide his laughter, but failed after Blaine blushed even harder. "That's hilarious!" I bent over, clutching my sides. Kurt and I finally got ourselves together, and started singing.

"Can you feel the love tonight…" Was about as far as we got before we started laughing again. Blaine glared at us before stalking off.

"Aw, honey!" Kurt called to him. "I'm sorry, but it was too cute!" Leave it to Kurt to find a way out of it. "You and your obsession with Disney is adorable!" They walked off together, Kurt assuring Blaine that he was only laughing at the cuteness, not because it was stupid.

The next time I was at the Lima Bean was when it was only a few of the New Directions. Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Finn and I were sitting in the couched area again. Rachel and Finn were discussing wedding plans.

Brittany was saying something to an exasperated Kurt and an amused Blaine, while Santana looked at Brittany with love, occasionally adding in a comment. I was just sitting there, drinking coffee eavesdropping on their conversations.

"Well, if it isn't gay-face." A voice sneered. Kurt sighed and all emotion on his face turned annoyed.

"Sebastian." Rachel and Finn stopped talking, and Finn glared at the person, whom I'm assuming is Sebastian. He had dark brown hair that was styled similar to Kurt's, with dark brown eyes and a smirk on his face. I didn't like him.

"Hey, Blaine." Blaine gave him an uncomfortable smile, but Sebastian either didn't notice or didn't care. Obviously something went on with Blaine and Sebastian, but I'd have to get the story later.

"Hello Sebastian."

"Still haven't broken up with he/she?" Kurt glared at him. Why isn't Blaine saying anything? Oh yeah, cause he's too dapper to say anything rude. But I'm not.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you." I said standing up. I was about the same height as him, but he went on smirking.

"Another Frankenteen." He sighed. "You know, I don't think I will. I'm pretty sure I can get away with anything I want, since none of you can do anything about it." My fist clenched. At first he annoyed me, but when he called Kurt a he/she I was about ready to punch him in the face. Now I know I will.

"Better loosen that fist." He warned. "My dad can sue your ass faster than you can say-" He was cut off by my fist to his face. He stumbled back, and I spun him around and held him against of the concrete black things. My forearm pressed against the back of his neck.

"Call him another name. I dare you." I spat in his ear. "I don't care if your daddy sues me and I end up in juvie or some other reform school, I've already been. And as far as I'm concerned, beating your ass would be a must if you insult my friends. So I suggest you walk out of here, before I show you what I learned last time I got sent to reform school." I released Sebastian from my hold on him and gave him a small push towards the exit.

I turned to see Santana holding up her phone.

"That is totally going on YouTube."

When I walked into the choir room the next day, I was greeted by fist bumps and high-fives.

"Totally bad-ass." Puck commented.

"It was tight, yo." Artie said. I swear, Artie was a black guy in a past life or something, because no white guy can have swag like that, that isn't fake. I smiled and looked over at Santana.

"I may have sent a link of the video to everyone in Glee." She said, smirking slightly. "I'm glad someone told him off. I mean I would have, but you beat me too it."

"You know, Santana," I say, giving her a small smile. "You're not always a heart-less bitch."

The usual Glee chatter about drama at school was getting louder, but quieted when Mr. Schue walked in.

"Hey guys, I have a new theme for this week." He said, walking straight for the white board. "We're all different in Glee, that's how this club works. But this week, I want you to-"

"Hello, William." Coach Sylvester strode in, bringing in her aura of confidence.

"Sue." He nodded at her. "As I was saying guys, I want to be even _more_ different. It'll be only for this week, so do something daring. Switch accents, wear something you normally wouldn't. Anything, but it has to be something that's different. Then sing about it. Again something different. You get the picture."

"Maybe Porcelain can dress like an actual guy this week." Sue said. And she wasn't kidding, oh no, Sue does not joke around. But this week's assignment gave me an idea. But I'd have to make sure she was okay with it. Rachel's hand shot up, and I sighed. I look at Santana a few seats away from me, who felt my gaze. I rolled my eyes when she looked at me, and pursed her lips, nodding.

"Mr. Shuester, if I may." Rachel stood up anyway. After all, she _was_ his favorite. "I already know what I'm going to do, and I have the perfect song, so if I may?" He nodded and went to sit down.

**(LINE BREAK)**

After class, I chased after Quinn. "Quinn!" I yelled, trying to weave through all the students. "Quinn, wait up!" She turned around, and stopped.

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea, but I'll need your permission."

"What is it?" I smirked.

"How would you feel about being me for a day?"

(LINE BREAK!)

The next day when I walked in the Glee room, everything in the room went silent.

"Holy shit." Puck said. "What happened to you?" I smirked.

"He told us to do something different, and I'm pretty sure this classifies as different." I sat in my regular chair, waiting for Mr. Schue to walk in, like I normally do. When Quinn came in, all hell broke loose.

"Oh, hell to the no." Mercedes sassed. "I'm not waiting for Mr. Schue to come in so I can get an explanation." Quinn smiled at me, and I have to admit, she looks pretty look in neon orange.

"Is this why you didn't want Finn to give you a ride this morning?" Kurt whispered in my ear. I nodded, and turned my head to look at his difference. What I saw almost made me laugh. Kurt, who always wear Marc Jacobs and Alexander McQueen's, was wearing jeans, and a t-shirt, a normal Puck, Finn and Sam outfit. Blaine, who was sitting next to him and looking at me in confusion, was not wearing a bowtie, and had no hair gel in. I don't even want to _know_ what Kurt had to promise to get Blaine out of his gel.

Nobody else's changes were as drastic as Quinn and I's, but some were pretty good. Finn is wearing skinny jeans, but I'm assuming Kurt just adjusted some of his normal jeans. He looked pretty uncomfortable, but I'm not surprised, because Kurt's jeans are freaking _tight_, man.

"Well, 'Cedes, since you asked, _oh so_ nicely," I said sarcastically. "Me and Quinn decided to switch places this week. Sort of. We mainly just switched clothes and dyed our hair." My hair is now officially, temporarily strawberry blonde. And Quinn's is a shiny, raven-black. We looked so different, it was scary, and I had this from Burt and Carole as long as I can. Coming home last night, I almost got caught.

_After Quinn and I help dyed each other's hair, I pulled out a beanie I bought from CVS. I didn't want Auntie to freak if she saw my hair before I dyed it back. I tucked my hair into the beanie, checking in the mirror to make sure no strands of hair were falling out._

_ "Here's the uniform." Quinn says handing me 2 sets of the Cheerios uniform. "We're about the same size; your legs are longer though. It'll probably be shorter on you, but it'll give you a chance to show off your legs."_

_ "Thanks, girlie. I know I'll look hot." I winked at her. "Lemme see your hair." Quinn reached up and pulled the towel off her head. Her once blonde locks were now dark and shiny. The shade I picked was a really close match for my hair._

_ "My friend Riley made me sit through hours of hair dying just so could have her hair look like mine. And we always had to dye it back to her red color. She could never find the right one, and in one guess I found it." I reached over and pulled out 4 brightly colored outfits from my bag. There was neon orange, hot pink, orphan blue, and yellow._

_ "My shoes are going to be way too big for you." I said Quinn nodded._

_ "I have black and white flats that I can wear. Not ideal, but I don't anything that brightly colored that aren't heels." I smiled at her._

_ "We're gonna blow their minds." Quinn laughed. After Quinn dropped me off at the Hudmel's, I tried to sneak upstairs unnoticed, but Burt was walking out of the living room at that exact moment._

_ "Hey squirt." He said. "Whatcha been up to?" I shrugged and moved slowly toward the stairs._

_ "I was just at Quinn's." Burt gave me a confused look._

_ "I didn't know you guys were friends."_

_ "Glee project." He nodded, and we were stuck in uncomfortable silence. "Well I'm Just gonna-" I got halfway up the stairs before Burt called out to me._

_ "What's with the beanie?"_

_ "It was getting cold." I called back. When I reached my room, I leaned against the door. Oh my fudge, that was close._

"We're being different, like we were told." It felt weird to have my hair up. Like someone was yanking my hair. "But, God, I hate this stupid pony-tail."

"The pony-tail is not stupid." Sue said from behind me. Shiz, now I'm gonna get insulted by Coach Sylvester. I sighed and turned around. "Frankenteena is that you? I didn't recognize you without your grease dosed hair."

"My hair is black; I just dyed it blonde for this week."

"Still not convinced." She said. "There has to be some sort of soot, or black berry juice you put in your hair to get it that hideous color. And don't get me started on Q's new hair color. What have you done?"

"It's only temporary, Coach." Quinn said. "I just need to scrub it out." Sue nodded.

"You should scrub it out now, the color is hideous on you. It's disgusting anyway, but it somehow fit's Frankenteena." I let out a frustrated groan.

"My hair is natural; I didn't climb in a chimney to get it covered in soot!"

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Mr. Schue questioned. One look at Quinn and I had him double taking. "Wow. You girls took the assignment pretty seriously." I smiled at him.

"I was probably going to do this sooner or later anyway, now I just have an excuse."

(LINE BREAK)

"It's going to be funny to see my friends faces when I show up at boxing with a cheerleading uniform on." Tina smiled.

"I thought you and Quinn were switching that too." I shook my head.

"Sue hates me, plus I don't know any of the formations." I said. "Beside, Quinn wouldn't last too long in my place at the rink."

"True."

"Hey, Tina, do you want to come over this saturday?" Tina looked shocked.

"You want me to come over?"

"Yeah. Do you not go to Kurt's diva-overs?" Tina shook her head.

"No, it's usually just Kurt, Rachel, and 'Cedes." Why wouldn't they invite Tina? She's so sweet!

"Then you are defiantly coming over this weekend. Maybe we can get all the girls over."

"Like a slumber party?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, cool. I'll be there"

"Mkay." I waved her off, walking out the door to wait for Finn.

"Excuse me?" Someone asked.

"Hmm?" I didn't turn.

"Can you tell me where I can find Anastasia?" I turned. Jeff was standing there staring at me in shock. Holy shit, he wasn't supposed to see me like this!

**A/N Oh my gosh! No reviews for the last chapter! That sucks, but hopefully you can make up for it this time…? Please tell me what you think! And sorry this took so long, and for those who are waiting for the SYOC, I'll have that out as soon as I can, promise! Anyway, how many of you Klaine fans saw the Box Scene? I personally thought it was awesome!**


End file.
